<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mother instinct by Anzieizna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373744">mother instinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzieizna/pseuds/Anzieizna'>Anzieizna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s, Character Study, Gen, Italian Mafia, Mother-son relationships, Murder, Serial Killers, but not explored TOO deeply, just a little thing about the reason ricky and night night have different names, ricky goldsworth and night night bergara are brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzieizna/pseuds/Anzieizna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The officer was terribly sympathetic and it bled into his voice, pity lacing every word as he told Mrs Goldsworth that her husband had crashed his car into a bridge some ways away.</p><p>Lucy thanked the detective, wiped a tear away, and put the phone down. Then she ticked off a name on her list and went back to her tea.</p><p>--- OR: ---</p><p>Little character study on why Ricky and Night Night have different last names, and what Lucy got up to before they grew up to be the perfect killers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Goldsworth &amp; Ricky Goldsworth, lucy goldsworth &amp; night night bergara, ricky goldsworth &amp; night night bergara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mother instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've wanted to write for the BFUCU for a while but struggled dealing with so many awesome characters, so I thought I could write little character studies for each of them to practise.</p><p>This one was inspired by this Tumblr post: https://biologicalfandomhippo.tumblr.com/post/189337653647/ok-so-if-night-night-and-ricky-are-brothers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucia Goldsworth became a widow at age twenty-six.</p><p>It was a foggy winter night when the phone call came, and Lucy set aside her cup of tea and straightened her dress before answering. The officer was terribly sympathetic and it bled into his voice, pity lacing every word as he told Mrs Goldsworth that her husband had crashed his car into a bridge some ways away.</p><p>Lucy thanked the detective, wiped a tear away, and put the phone down. Then she ticked off a name on her list and went back to her tea.</p><p>Her second husband died when she was twenty-eight, a disease that the doctors had no way of picking up. Her third husband never got to be, as he mysteriously fell down the stairs ten days before their wedding.</p><p>Lucia Goldsworth was no fool. She heard the talk around her, the pitiful stories of a weeping widow and the vicious legends of a cursed witch. They scrutinised her expensive jewellery and tailored dresses, tutted whenever she went out in a golden outfit as opposed to mourning black. At those looks, she simply smiled and took a puff of her cigarette, drawing her eyes up and down men’s bodies pointedly.</p><p><i>I’ll curse him too,</i> her gaze threatened, and the wives always found some reason to hurriedly steer their husbands away.</p><p>Little Ricardo was born out of her first marriage. He had pretty eyebrows and fat thumbs, and took after his father in a way that made Lucy tut and shake her head. He had the man’s passion and short temper, but he also had her intelligence and calculation, and the first fight he got into in school had her beaming for days afterword.</p><p>Sweet Nicholas, on the other hand, was a surprise. The result of a hasty affair with a husband of a woman that had gotten on Lucy’s nerves the week before. A month after Nicholas’ birth, she showed up at his home announcing <i>Nicholas Bergara,</i> and the furious shouts of the betrayed wife kept her warmer than the fire that night.</p><p>He got along with Ricky well, the two always scampering off to cause some trouble whenever she wasn’t looking. Sometimes they would hide behind the staircase and jump out at her screaming, and - after her brief heart attack - she would tell them that if you truly wanted to surprise someone, you never made a noise when you jumped out. She could see it in their eyes as they made a note of that.</p><p>When Ricky was sixteen, he ran away. Lucy was not surprised - she had been expecting this, saw the way he was eyeing post-cards and adding up train ticket costs. Nicholas rolled his eyes when she told him, but she reminded him that his brother was only searching for himself and that they all still loved him, <i>capisci?</i></p><p>A week later, the national paper ran a story on a new serial killer who seemed ten steps ahead of the police at every turn. Lucy smiled and sipped at her tea.</p><p>When Nicholas turned eighteen, he asked for a different name. </p><p>“Nicholas sounds too… posh,” he said. “And I am <i>not</i> going by Nicky.”</p><p>“You should find your own name,” Lucy told him, scrubbing at the dishes. “Go out and see what calls to you. See how you like doing things best.”</p><p>Nicholas returned the next night with a thoughtful expression on his face. “I like making people go to sleep,” he said. “Seeing the life leave their eyes. Fighting is exhilarating and thrilling, but nothing is better than knocking someone out with the first punch.”</p><p>Night Night, he later called himself. Lucy hummed, then said that whilst he could ask all his friends to call him whatever he liked, ‘Night Night’ was a bit too… well, <i>out there</i> for her.</p><p>She watched as Ricky Goldsworth grew to be America’s deadliest serial killer to ever live. She watched as Nicholas “Night Night” Bergara climbed and climbed the ranks of the local mafia. They made her immensely proud, and every night she hoped they felt the same thrills killing their victims as she had all the men who had proved themselves useless to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>